


Yours and Mine

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [13]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga's an omega, and he really doesn't care for most alphas. Tora, though, he's different from the other alphas, and Saga loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "urgency" and free square on my fic bingo card, on which I've decided to write alpha/beta/omega 'verse fic! As far as I know, it's rare in the Jrock fandom, so [a quick link](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega) for anyone who doesn't know. I do explain my own concept and explanation of my ABO verse throughout the story, however!
> 
> Crossposted to LJ.
> 
> Also, this is my final fic for my personal bingo challenge, and is a 2-parter as a celebration! \o/

Most people don't really notice that Saga is an omega. He's been taking suppressants since he presented as omega a few years back, and he carries himself with none of the supposed omega submission and all of his natural confidence.

But alphas - as rare as omegas themselves - always know. Most of the time Saga dismisses them, uninterested in those assholes that think with nothing but their knot. They know to back off, at least, and Saga's resigned himself to finding a beta mate in the future, should he even get a proper mate.

Except that this is all strange and unfamiliar and different, these two alphas with their gentle, easygoing natures and showing none of the aggression that Saga's used to from the few alphas he's met. But then again, Nao knew Shou first, and Nao, his closest friend for years, would never have introduced Saga to them if he didn't believe in them.

Although, Saga realises that he knows Tora. Tora recognises him, of course, and they stare at each other, eyes wide. Tora worked at the livehouse Saga performed at a while back, and Saga remembers dismissing him like he did any alpha, ordering him to help him. Tora intimidated everyone else in the club but him, although Saga realises during their second meeting that he's actually quite sweet - no matter how wild and musky his scent is, so different from Shou's fresh, bright scent.

Saga reckons he likes the way Tora smells much, much more.

-

Over the course of three years, there is one thing that Saga is sure of. Just about the only alphas he truly likes and trusts are the ones in Alice Nine, and a couple of those in the company. Everyone else he meets seems to be such a complete asshole.

He comes in to the office annoyed, disgusted at the alpha scent still clinging onto his skin. He’d gone to a bar the night before, horny and desperate, and of course the few alphas there were all rude and annoying and the one guy he’d fucked wasn’t even that good.

If only it were a certain someone else - but of course his luck is shit and Tora hasn't ever been that interested in him. Saga sighs as he steps into the studio, wishing he could simply get over it.

He greets his bandmates quickly, and looks away as Shou and Hiroto cuddle on the couch - lucky bastards, a mated pair. He meets Tora's gaze instead, and the latter frowns at him, looking decidedly pissed off. Saga's only option then, is to go hang out with Nao, because at least Nao treats him like a proper friend.

"Are you alright?" Nao asks gently, while setting up his drums.

“Yeah, yeah, just… I didn’t have a very satisfying night, I suppose. Maybe I should stop with the one night stands and try to find a proper mate. Like those two lovebirds over there,” Saga sighs.

"Don’t worry, Sagachii, you’re a total catch. You'll find someone else!" Nao says encouragingly.

"Thanks," Saga smiles slightly, letting his gaze drift to Tora and sighing again. "I wish."

Nao gives him a gentle smile. "It's okay. Though... I wonder, did you fight with Tora or something? He was totally okay, but the moment you came in, he tensed up and looked like he was going to punch a wall or something."

Saga frowns. "I didn't do anything," he says. "Unless... Well, it’s one of those things. Alphas and their territorial behaviours.”

Nao raises an eyebrow, lips curved up into a smirk. Saga blushes, and with a huff, turns away to set up his own equipment.

The rest of practice passes well enough, save for the fact that Tora is avoiding him as much as possible. He’s civil when he needs to be, but he all but flees the room during breaks. It’s only when they’re all about to leave when Saga calls out to Tora, telling him he wants to ask him something about a song.

“What?” Tora says, once they are alone.

Saga sighs and reaches out, patting Tora’s shoulder. His eyes gleam as his body tenses, and his scent suddenly seems to grow wilder, heavier. Saga bites his lip and forces himself to  meet Tora’s eyes properly.

“I lied about the song. What’s wrong? Why are you so… so pissy today to me?” Saga asks, cringing at the hurt he lets shine through.

Tora steps back, looking hesitant and troubled. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. “It’s my problem. I’m really sorry.”

“Can you tell me why? I don't want any problems between us. I mean we're bandmates..." Saga adds quickly, hoping he doesn’t sound too needy.

At this, Tora looks positively despondent. "Right, yes, of course," he mutters, and continues hesitantly, "I... I didn't like you smelling like another alpha. I got jealous."

"Jealous?" Saga repeats, as everything starts clicking into place.

"It doesn't matter now anyway, you're mated to someone else," Tora says all in a rush. "I got jealous, because... Because I've always liked you. And I'm angry at myself for getting jealous, because I have absolutely no right to. I'm sorry!"

"Tora... You've got it wrong," Saga says, unable to stop the smile on his face. "I didn't mate with anyone, I just, uh… I just had a one night stand. And... I had no idea you liked me at all. I... I like you a lot, too."

Tora freezes. "You - what? You do? I thought you didn't!" he says, eyes comically wide.

"Why not? I thought you were the one who didn't like me!" Saga retorts.

Tora flushes. "Well - the first time we met - you were pretty rude! I figured you weren't attracted to me at all. So I tried keeping my distance, I don't want to be like one of those alphas."

"Ah fuck," Saga swears. "It's just the way I act to alphas. At first. It's... It's kind of a defense mechanism, I guess, because I really hate being hit on unnecessarily."

"So all this time we could have had something?" Tora says slowly.

"We can still. If you want," Saga responds, pressing closer to Tora.

Tora nods slowly, and then Saga tiptoes, pressing a kiss to Tora's lips. Tora kisses him back in a moment, and it’s not rough or hard. It’s tentative, gentle, almost shy. His lips are warm and dry and taste faintly of cigarette smoke, and his scent hangs heavy in the air. Saga wants to bask in it completely, drowning out the memory of every other ex he’s ever had.

Then Tora licks his lips and Saga parts them eagerly and it’s even better, this is exactly the sort of kiss that Saga’s craved for so long. Or maybe it’s simply Tora having that effect on him - gorgeous and kind and sexy and perfect.

Tora breaks the kiss first, gasping for air, but his face remains close to Saga’s. His eyes have become a brighter shade of hazel, almost golden, speaking volumes about his arousal. But he smiles, sweet and kind and warm, and Saga thinks, yes, he is in love.

“How about I take you on a proper date instead?” he asks.

And of course, how can Saga not accept?

\--

The thing that Saga hates most about being born an omega is getting into heat. They destroy all his rational thought, and his first heat was hell, with nothing but his own fingers and plenty of medication to help him get over it. He has damn good reasons for taking suppressants for years.

But here he is, faced with the decision of whether or not to take them. It’s never been a dilemma, it’s never been something he’s had to think over. He knows his heat is nearing, can feel it in the way his body’s responding to Tora’s lately.

He wants, badly, to make Tora happy. Tora hasn’t knotted him yet in all the times they’ve had sex the past couple of years, and Saga knows it’s possible to mate even without a heat, but it won’t be a true bond, a true mating. Tora must be aware of this, too, and Saga can’t help but wonder if he resents Saga’s behaviour.

Tora tells him, though, he doesn’t mind. So why the hell doesn’t that make him feel better?

It’s then Tora enters the kitchen, blinking slowly at him. “Good morning,” he says softly. “You’re up early. What’s that?”

Before Saga can hide the pills, Tora walks over in a couple of long strides, eyes sharply focused on Saga’s hand.

“You’re not taking them,” he states.

He doesn’t sound happy, instead he sounds… angry? Saga tenses. “I don’t… I don’t know.”

“Saga… what’s wrong?” Tora asks, hands reaching up to caress Saga’s face. “Are you okay?”

“Are you really okay with me continuing to take suppressants?” Saga blurts out. “Would you be happy if I stopped?”

Tora frowns, and presses a light kiss to Saga’s lips. “Saga, I want you to do whatever makes you comfortable. If you want to continue taking suppressants for the rest of your life, then… so be it. I don’t want you to go into heat just because you think it’s going to please me or something. I value your happiness and comfort above all others, do you understand?”

Saga nods slowly. “I wouldn’t take it for the rest of my life though. I mean, I - uh, I’d like to… to take things further, when I’m ready. But… really? You don’t mind?”

Tora smiles at him gently. “No. Look, yeah, I admit that as an alpha, I do want to be mated with you. For however long you want me. But I never, ever want to force you into it, or make you feel like that. If you’re going to be miserable being mated with me, I’d rather not do it, ever.”

Saga wraps his arms around Tora, kissing him lightly. “I love you, you know. I really… I really love you very much,” he says.

“I love you, too,” Tora murmurs, warm and reassuring.

Saga takes the pills that morning, and for the rest of the week. Tora never comments, as usual, although this time he merely looks at Saga encouragingly, understanding as always. Saga’s thankful, at least, that his heats come only once every three months. It varies between once a month to once every four months for different omegas, and Saga guesses he got the better side of the bargain. And at least, male omegas aren't fertile like female omegas.

It's still annoying compared to Tora's twice-yearly ruts, though. Unlike heats, which last anywhere between three days to a full week, alpha ruts last for only a couple of days at most. Tora’s ruts have been far more manageable, and Saga has to admit that the sex is even better than usual.

And a huge bonus is how gentle Tora remains. Sure, he's moodier and more irritable, but he never turns it on Saga. If anything, he's more like a needy kitten around Saga, wanting to touch and cuddle with him more than usual. Saga adores that.

Saga enters the week of his heat with no problem. His sex drive's increased a bit, but that's the only noticeable change. He, too, loves cuddling Tora, all but clinging onto him when they're alone together.

This time he feels different, however, in his heart. It's the realisation that he's ready, after two years, to start mating with Tora. Maybe not going the whole way, not yet, but enough to take the first steps.

They have a live that day, and both Saga and Tora are too happily exhausted to do anything in bed except cuddle. Saga decides to tell him the next night, then, when they have a break for a day.

Tora is surprised when Saga brings it up, but then again, Saga thinks, it might just be because of the way he practically leapt onto him naked, the moment Tora came out of the shower. There is that.

“You’re sure? You want to mate?” Tora asks, carrying Saga in his arms to the bed.

“Yes, definitely. I thought a lot about it,” Saga agrees, and giggles as Tora puts him down.

“Yes. Okay,” Tora says, and actually seems a little nervous about it as he straddles Saga.

With an exasperated but fond sigh, Saga pulls Tora down and kisses him hard, hands sinking into Tora’s hair. Tora gives a momentary yelp before kissing him back with equal force, teeth grazing Saga’s bottom lip. Tora seems bent on ravishing Saga entirely, now, tongue licking at the inside of Saga’s mouth.

It’s not long before Saga feels his entrance becoming wet, slick trickling down his inner thighs. Tora’s towel has long since fallen off, and his cock swells against their stomachs. In moments, Tora pulls away from Saga, breathing quickly.

“I think,” Tora says, and continues after another deep breath, “I think, we need to switch positions.”

“Why?” Saga asks, confused.

Tora laughs, a deep, rumbling sound. “Because if I’m going to knot you, I don’t think it’s advisable for me to lie on top of you for an hour and numb up your whole body.”

“Oh, right,” Saga giggles, and happily climbs on top of Tora as the latter sits up on the bed.

There’s a different rhythm to their kissing and touching tonight, faster and needier. There is purpose, different from all the other times. They know each other’s bodies better than they know their own, they know all the ways to drive each other absolutely mad, heightening their shared pleasure.

When Tora finally, _finally_ enters him, completely, Saga has to take a deep breath to steady himself, the significance of what they are doing swallowing him. He wants it more than anything else in the world, to be mated with Tora forever.

Saga’s sure he’s never been wetter in his life, never had so much slick running down his thighs and onto Tora’s hips, even as they are joined together. Tora’s breaths are shallow and rough, his large hands on Saga’s hips.

“Are you alright?” Tora asks softly, after a moment, when Saga’s barely moved.

That defines him, Saga thinks, his love and concern and kindness, and Saga knows he could never have chosen a better mate. He smiles and nods, leaning forward to kiss Tora before he starts.

He moves his hips slowly, thrusting deep with broken moans falling from his mouth. Tora groans against his chest, arms loosely wrapped around his waist. Tora presses kisses to Saga’s neck, licking and sucking where he can, marking him with his mouth as well. Saga moans at every touch, fingers digging into Tora’s back.

He, too, leans down and licks at Tora’s shoulder and neck, tasting salt on his skin, his musky scent filling his nose and, presumably, his whole being. He doesn’t remember ever wanting so much, mind driven only by thoughts of Tora.

Saga doesn’t know for how long it lasts, thrusting his hips eagerly, feeling Tora’s cock slide in and out of him. He just knows nothing but pleasure, coming again and again as Tora’s cock slides home, his prostate hit repeatedly. The lack of a refractory period is maybe one of his favourite things about his status as omega.

He senses it, though, when Tora’s cock starts swelling again, towards the base. Saga gasps, nails digging deeper, leaving crescent marks on Tora’s shoulder.

“Close,” Tora whispers. “All right?”

“Yes,” Saga whispers, shivering with pleasure at how full he feels right now, joined so completely to Tora.

It takes him another few thrusts till Saga can barely move, his entrance stretched wide from Tora’s cock. He gasps when Tora gives shallow thrusts, hitting him deeper, stretching him wider, if that’s even possible. Not hard enough to hurt him, of course, only just enough to bring him even more pleasure, and Saga comes again, spurting pearlescent cum over their stomachs for what must be at least the fifth or fourth time that night.

He squeezes tight around Tora’s cock, crying out brokenly at the bliss washing over him in waves. Then Tora tightens his hold around Saga’s waist, crying out, head thrown back. Saga sobs, feeling it, that moment of pure completion as he is knotted, mated to Tora.

He feels spurt after spurt of cum inside him, Tora’s cock throbbing insistently inside him, rubbing against his insides. They are close, pressed so close together that Saga doesn’t know where he ends and Tora begins. The world has narrowed down to this single moment, where they are joined together.

Saga hears Tora’s voice, whispering his name, over and over. It sounds like it’s coming from a distance, at first, and it takes him a while for his senses to return, for the world to expand once more, revolve around more than just them.

“Tora. Mine,” Saga breathes, looking into Tora’s eyes, thin bright gold rings around pupils blown wide. “You’re mine. I’m yours.”

“Saga, you are mine,” Tora reaffirms, fingers caressing Saga’s cheek. “Mine, and I am yours. Always.”

“I know,” Saga whispers, kissing Tora again.

He rests his body against Tora’s, revelling in the sensation of being joined to Tora so completely. He doesn’t know how long Tora’s going to stay locked in him, though it’s not like he minds at all. Far from it.

It takes an hour for Tora’s knot to return to its normal size and slip out of Saga. Saga’s exhausted by then, the multiple orgasms making him weak and dizzy and all too sensitive. Tora is careful, carrying him ever so gently to the bathtub.

“I love you, alpha,” Saga whispers, a grin spreading across his face.

Tora laughs and kisses Saga’s cheek, gently setting him down. “And I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite simply - Tora and Saga finally complete their mating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossposted to LJ.

At the beginning, there are congratulatory gifts.

After Tora and Saga mate, they receive gifts from their staff members, the rest of the band, other bandmen, and even the fans. Especially the fans, some of whom give them things that probably shouldn’t be mentioned in polite company. It’s kind of alarming, but also really sweet. Though, having a small pile of gifts to bring home every day for about two to three weeks is rather taxing.

It’s obvious that they are together the same way that Shou and Hiroto are, of course, scents mingled together. Or at least, they’re close to being a fully mated pair, with the empathetic link and all. They’ve agreed to take it slow, whenever Saga’s ready to come into heat.

But well, the thing is, there are congratulatory gifts and the fact that their lives are linked together, more than ever. It scares Saga a little, sometimes, remembering his past indifference and independence. But it scares Saga even more when he thinks about the mere possibility of Tora not being in his life, not being together with him.

And still, Saga finds himself surprised when he realises that he's actually living together with Tora, a year into their mating. It probably shouldn't come as big of a surprise, considering how they are, but it still is, on the day he realises it completely.

Tora’s down with a cold, and Saga’s the one going grocery shopping. He returns home with everything Tora’s written down for him (because frankly, he can’t cook to save his life and Tora’s marginally better and it’s kind of a wonder they haven’t suffered from food poisoning yet). He pets Chicken when he comes up to him and purrs. He sets the bags down on the table and goes in to check on Tora, who is asleep and hugging Saga’s pillow to him.

Saga smiles at the sight, and quietly walks back out. He starts to sort out the groceries and store them accordingly, and that’s the moment he knows. It’s funny how much this has become his life, too, away from the stage and studios and cameras, actually living together with Tora.

It’s more, much more, than just sleeping over once in a while. In fact, he can barely remember the last time he went back to his parents’ home (and he notes how he no longer thinks of it as his home like he used to). Now, he’s doing things like grocery shopping and helping to clean the house and taking care of Chicken.

In the bathroom, there’s two of everything, one for each of them, and in the closet, half of the clothes belong to Saga. And Saga’s own bass guitars are proudly displayed next to Tora’s in the guest room, and Saga wonders how the hell he didn’t just pick up on that then.

He should be scared. He used to fear commitment and responsibility, and the loss of independence once he got an alpha. But he isn’t scared. Just a little surprised at how things have turned out.

He’s still free to do his own thing, and lead his own life - just with Tora by his side. Working with and living with Tora together - that’s the best thing he could possibly have, he thinks.

“Saga?” Tora’s voice murmurs. “You okay there?”

Saga startles and nearly drops the can he’s holding, and turns back. Tora looks at him, concerned, and just a little pale. He certainly looks far better than he did earlier, but it’s obvious he’s not totally fine just yet.

“Hi, Tora. I was thinking,” Saga admits, smiling. “About us.”

“What about?” Tora asks, getting a cup of water.

“How we’re living together and everything now. Aren’t we?” Saga says.

Tora stills for a moment, looking thoughtful. “Yeah… Yeah, we are, huh,” he says. “And you’re… you’re happy?”

“Of course I am!” Saga says, and impulsively kisses Tora.

Tora makes a noise that sounds suspiciously like a squeak, and steps back. “I’m sick, Saga. I’m not gonna pass on any diseases to you!”

Saga laughs. “I’ll be fine!”

Except, he’s the one sniffling and coming down with a cold and fever the very next day, wrapped up in blankets like a giant fluffy cocoon. Tora’s all better by then, and tells him, “I told you so,” with a fond, if exasperated, grin. Saga groans and burrows deeper into the sheets, but truth be told, having Tora’s fingers card through his hair and smelling him so close is absolutely wonderful.

\--

The decision not to continue with suppressants is, therefore, not a very difficult choice to make, another year later. Saga’s more than ready, honestly, to take the last step. They’ll be even more intimate, sharing their emotions. Saga wonders how that will feel like in person.

Tora smiles when Saga tells him that over breakfast one morning, his eyes lighting up with joy. And he kisses him soundly and they have mindblowing sex right there against the kitchen counter, and Saga's excited thinking about what will happen in two months' time.

When the date draws nearer, though, Saga can't help a case of nerves one day. After all, it's been so long since he experienced a heat. He can only imagine how badly it’s going to hit him after all these years, and he’s sure it’ll be worse than whatever his mind can come up with. He remembers the helpless, irrational desire he felt back then, uncontrolled and near painful, and it fucking terrifies him.

Tora picks up on his anxiety, and is consequently equally moody. Or maybe that’s just his rut approaching, because of course their mating cycles are in sync with each other. They’ve planned this out and Saga really doesn’t want to cancel it all. Not to mention that they actually managed to secure a week off just for this, or at least a week where they need not make any appearances and such, their work parceled out for them in the days before and after said week.

And now Saga feels little else but anxiety and guilt over what should be an exciting, joyous event. He _wants_ it, badly, but he can’t help feeling scared. And it doesn’t help that Tora’s grown irritable, and Saga creeps to bed earlier than Tora does, not sure he wants to face Tora’s increasing moodiness when he’s feeling like this.

In the morning, he wakes up to an cooling, empty bedside, and panics for a moment, fear cracking his voice as he calls out for Tora.

Tora all but immediately bursts through the bathroom door, lips still covered in toothpaste foam, as he asks, “What’s wrong?”

Saga stares at him, and can’t help but laugh, the anxiety seemingly dissipating from his body. “I’m sorry!” he yelps, “It’s just… your mouth… you still…!”

Tora flushes dark red, though there’s a small smile on his face. He hurries back into the bathroom to wash everything out, while Saga sits up, gathering the blankets around him and hugging himself. Then, Tora walks back in, clean and fresh-shaven, and leans against the wall, looking at him.

“Are you okay?” he asks, voice serious.

Saga bites his lip. “I panicked. I… I’ve grown so used to waking up with you next to me that when I woke up and found that you weren’t there… I… I thought something happened. Something bad.”

“I’m sorry,” Tora says quietly, looking at the floor for a moment before he looks back up at Saga. “I thought you wouldn’t really want to be around me for a while.”

Saga bites back a protest. It's a reasonable assumption, and truth be told he wasn't sure either. They were both so tense yesterday, after all. It's not the first time they were angry at each other, but it's never been quite like that. They're more used to shouting it out when angry, instead of all this tiptoeing and letting tension build up.

What Saga says instead is, "Can you come here? Sit next to me?"

Tora does so at once, sitting on his side of the bed and facing him. His hand is stretched out, and Saga takes it, entwining their fingers together.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved," Saga begins slowly. "I just felt so overwhelmed all of a sudden, thinking about mating with you, going into heat and all that. It seemed like so much and I remember what it was like the first time..."

As Saga speaks, he can hear his own voice wavering, getting faster and higher. Tora squeezes his hand, not saying anything, but his touch and proximity are quite enough to calm him down. He spills everything out to Tora, every doubt he has harboured, every fear he's had. Tora doesn't interrupt, doesn't judge - remaining a steady presence at his side, fiercely loving and protective.

After Saga finishes, it's Tora's turn to speak, and he says, "I thought you were upset because of that, yeah. And... It hurt, the fear and doubt that you didn't want it after all, that you didn't want me. You said nothing and you avoided me and I felt like I'd failed you somehow. I didn’t even know what to say yesterday, I was so wrapped up in feeling shitty about it.”

Saga leans forward, grasping Tora’s forearms, voice fierce as he says, “No, you’ve never failed me. God, no. I should have said something, I’m so sorry. I do love you, Tora.”

“I know,” Tora says, pulling Saga into an embrace and dropping a kiss on his forehead. “I know, and I love you, too. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you either. But I want you to know that I’m going to be with you. If you don’t think you’re ready then… Fine. Another day. Like I said before, I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“I’m fine,” Saga promises, and as he says the words he believes them to be true. “I got really nervous yesterday but… after talking, I think I’m all right. Thank you.”

Tora presses another light kiss to his lips, “I love you.”

Saga breaks out into a smile. “I know. I love you, too.”

Then, Tora wrinkles his nose and says slyly, “By the way, you’ve got morning breath.”

Saga immediately throws a pillow at him, laughing. In a valiant effort to dodge it, Tora promptly slides off the bed and falls onto his butt, pulling Saga down with him. Saga grins, straddling him.

“What was that again?” he smirks, lightly moving his hips.

Tora groans audibly and says, “You’ve got morning breath. Go wash up.”

Saga laughs again. “Fine. Shower sex?”

Tora rolls his eyes, but smiles back as Saga climbs off him. “Yes, all right.”

\---

Saga’s heat doesn’t hit him like a crashing wave, like he expected. No, rather, it’s a state that creeps up on him, (kind of) slowly but surely. He wakes up wanting to cuddle with Tora, and notes that his scent seems stronger.

By noon, he's feeling antsy and warm in his skin. He's not really in a bad state of arousal, not yet, but he's already feeling slightly slick, and Tora's scent is stronger than ever, seemingly pervading every particle in the air, exuding an aura that Saga craves.

Saga tries to suppress a groan when Tora brushes by him, but fails. Tora looks at him, eyes wide and bright.

"Saga..." he breathes.

Saga shivers at the timbre of his voice. Everything about him seems sexier, and Saga vaguely wonders why he hated being in heat in the past, if it means mating with Tora.

"You didn't want this to interfere with your work, remember? And you didn’t like how it made you feel, generally," Tora murmurs.

Saga blushes. Ah, he'd said that out loud. It's true, though. And if he were honest, not doing work for a few days makes him feel guilty. So much of his life has revolved around the band after all.

"Yeah... But now..." Saga leans in and kisses Tora hungrily.

Tora groans into the kiss, licking Saga's lips and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Even when he pulls back, Saga continues to nuzzle against Tora's neck, scenting him.

"Saga...? Look, I've got to... I've got to finish cleaning. Then - then we can go to bed. Sounds good?" Tora says, flustered.

Saga pouts but nods, walking away. He's tried working on a song, but all he can think of is Tora. He bites his lip, willing himself to calm down. Yeah, this is why he hates being in heat.

He decides to take a bath. The water is cold, refreshing on his too-hot skin. Yet, being in the tub, his mind summons a memory of a time when Tora fucked him in this very bathtub and he stays in the water, helplessly fucking himself on his fingers.

Even when he steps out of the bathtub at last, his cock has hardened again, and he's uncomfortably slick. It's too hot to put on any clothes, and he simply crawls into bed, hugging Tora's pillow close to him. Just hugging it, pressing his nose to it, and desperately wanting Tora.

It seems like a goddamn eternity before Tora returns to the room. Saga knows he's there even before Tora opens the door, and sits up. Tora lets out an audible groan, the hazel of his eyes particularly bright and clear.

"Wait - were you humping my pillow?" Tora asks, barking out a laugh.

Saga blushes. "Not humping. Just hugging it. It smells like you."

Tora laughs, a sound that really doesn't have the right to sound sexy. Saga puts the pillow away, spreading his legs.

"Come here," he hisses.

Tora is on him in moments, large hands on his heated skin and lips rough against his. He rubs eagerly against Tora's still-clothed crotch, and Tora lets out a growl that sends a shudder of pleasure down Saga's spine.

"Hurry, clothes, off!" Saga whines, hands tugging at the waistband of Tora’s boxers.

Tora pulls his clothes off quickly, and hisses as Saga’s hand wraps around the thickness of his erection. Saga's eyes are fixed on it, wide with lust.

"I can't wait for long," Saga whispers. "Not this time."

"I know," Tora groans. "I can't either, I think..."

Saga kisses him hard, pressing his hips close. And then Tora's fingers are pushing inside him, quickly becoming coated in slick. Saga moans, hips thrusting shallowly in need. It’s a testament to how much his heat is already upon him that he comes from that alone, squeezing around Tora’s fingers.

"All - all right, yeah,” Tora groans, pulling out his fingers. "Shall I?"

"Yes!" Saga begs at once. "Please, inside me, now, please!"

“Get up a bit. I need to move,” Tora growls, and Saga obeys immediately, sitting on his haunches as Tora moves back against the headboard. His inner thighs are wet with slick, stomach splattered with cum, and his cock is hard once more.

Saga then climbs onto his lap, and, lifting his hips, pushes down onto Tora’s cock. He gives a sob of pleasure as it fills him, the entire length sheathed inside him. It's never felt quite so good before, and he doesn't think he wants to miss out on this again.

"Are you okay?" Tora asks, voice strangled but still filled with concern. "Saga, look at me, please."

Saga realises he's had his eyes closed the whole time, and opens them slowly, looking at Tora. "I'm alright. It's just so good and I didn’t know it’d feel like this. This… this is..."

“I know,” Tora whispers, and gasps as Saga starts thrusting his hips.

The first time that Tora knotted him pales in comparison to this. Saga knows only the urgent need to _knotfuckmate_. He claws fiercely at Tora’s back, leaving harsh red lines and near broken skin, while Tora’s fingers grip hard enough to bruise his hips and he loves it, screaming with mingled pain and pleasure as he’s being thrust into repeatedly.

He loses count of the number of times he comes, and their lower bodies are both wet and sticky with cum, slick and sweat. Every touch on Saga’s skin seems to set his nerves on fire, bringing him ever closer to the peak of pleasure, before he goes over the edge, only to come up again and again.

He thinks only _mineminemine_ and sobs and screams Tora’s name, kissing and licking all that he can reach of his mate - lips and jaw and neck, tasting him desperately. He moans as Tora jerks his hair back, sucking at his neck and leaving lovebites that will last for days.

It’s not long before he feels Tora’s knot swell within him, and he eagerly pumps his hips, squeezing around Tora’s cock until he can’t move quite so much anymore. Tora growls deep in his throat, shallowly thrusting upwards till he cries out Saga’s name brokenly, coming and knotting Saga.

Saga feels the flood of cum inside him and he can’t help but orgasm once more, his body craving more. He feels Tora’s cock throbbing deep inside him even as he calms down, tears streaking down his face from the intensity of their fucking.

He can feel it, the rush of love and affection and desire from Tora, in his mind. This is it, he knows, the empathetic bond forming between fully mated pairs, able to feel each other’s emotions. Saga smiles wearily, and Tora grins back at him, giving him another deep kiss.

As usual, Tora’s knot takes an hour to go back to normal, and he pulls out slowly, gently lifting an exhausted Saga. Saga sees Tora’s eyes droop as well, experiencing his own drowsiness.

Saga leans over and kisses Tora lightly, whispering against his lips, “Mine.”

“Yes, mine,” Tora breathes, stroking Saga’s hair, radiating joy and love.

They sleep soon after, worn out by this round of sex. The rest of the day is defined by sleeping and lovemaking, just about everywhere in the house. By the end of the day, Saga’s certain that there isn’t a single room in the house they haven’t had sex in yet.

“Do you think we’ll have energy for tomorrow?” Saga asks breathlessly, lying drowsy after yet another round.

“We’ll see, won’t we?” Tora smirks.

(The answer, of course, is that they do, and for the next couple of days afterwards. When their cycles are ending, they sleep the whole day through, cuddling together. And finally, when they return to work at the end of the week, they are greeted by another pile of congratulatory gifts.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of my entire fic bingo series, yay! Thank you to everybody who has supported me so far and read my fanfics! It's been a very long time since I actually managed to complete a whole series of anything at all, and write regularly and challenging myself to write more as well!
> 
> Special thanks to my friends [junakabisque](http://archiveofourown.org/users/junakabisque) and Chris who basically kickstarted my love for Toraga and Shoupon once more and motivated me to continue writing! :') みんなありがとう～！


End file.
